clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Link
:For other uses, see Link (disambiguation). The following information is classified. captures Link and receives a reward.]] According to rumors, Link (Ninja 私は、不文律の記事は赤が) is the most important penguin on Antartic Continent. He's in the Str00del Force. Ford Car was the first penguin to find him, but he kept him a secret. No one knows who is Link, but there are a lot of rumors about him. The Geek Squad of Dorkugal and the Penguin Secret Agency are investigating. LAST UPDATE: The Link Invesigation ended on December 31st, 2008. Link was caught by Ford Car and now he's doing communitary service. But he's still planning something evil! Updates Updates by the PSA. November 1st *The Geek Squad and the Penguin Secret Agency start the investigation. November 29th *Link is officially a fugitive from law. There is a 5,000,000 coin reward if you find him. *First photographic evidence was found. We took it before he created static around the screen. He seems to have a red mark on his right flipper and red eyes. Oooo, scary. *Yes! YES! We discovered Link's hiding cave! :*Oops. We're too late. He has already escaped! ::*We found a letter to G, a picture of the Ski Hill and a to-do list on his cave. Interesting... *Bad news: Ford Car (the only witness) is missing too! November 30th *Ok, we know that something happened between Link and G in 1994: we just don't know what. *A penguin named Dancing Penguin took a picture of Link with the book Why would 1994 be my worst year? ]] '']] *We found his other hiding cave. This one had a picture of a mysertious penguin fighting Link. *Link played Card Jitsu against Ford Car! Decemeber 1st *He snuck into Pen Pen Guin's igloo and turned him into orange goo *All the boats in the West Yeti Harbour have all sunk.Strange... *The snowball warfare vault containing DEADLY snow-related weapons,was broke into and emptied *He forced all penguins to pay him 5 bucks to see him dance. Also strange... December 2nd *Link, like yesterday, offered to let people pay him to see him dance, but this time it was with a baby. The baby whacked him in the head. *Link is writing a book about G called "Why Link Will Kidnap G", which was found under his bed. It currently has only one chapter. December 13th *These past 2 weeks were very bad in the Link investigation: #Link is no longer a secret. Everyone knows about him. There are books, songs, news, pictures... I'm afraid we have to stop the investigation. We're sorry. very sorry. #Ford Car has gone crazy! He was seen yelling at random penguins, talking to puffles and screaming "WHERE IS HE???". #Dancing Penguin is missing! #We will continue the research... though in public. December 31st Just when G was having coffee at the Gadget Room, Rookie came and told him that someone captured Link. He rushed to the HQ and guess who he found: Ford Car with a 5 million coins reward. They celebrated and G started dancing the Aloha Dance - akward... '''THE END' Notes, texts, letters and objects Link's to-do list The Penguin Secret Agency found this. *''Go fishing'' *''Go swimming'' *''Take Linky for a walk'' *''CAPTURE G!'' *''Find a new hiding cave'' *''Eat Penghis Khan's hat'' (weird) *''Conquer Pengolia and Freezeland'' *''Eat Penghis Khan's other hat'' *''Capture B!!'' *''Learn to speak Penguinian.(I cant understand a word those penguins in Freezeland say!) *''CAPTURE F! *''ENSLAVE G'S FAMILY'' *''GOT TO CATCH THEM ALL!! *''Learn to speak Dorkugese. *''GET ROCKHOPPER!! *''Find Penguin Macro and use his theorized "doomsday device". *''Capture Barkjon! *'' Find The legendary amulet of shadow!! What? Link's letter to G Dear G, YOU STINK ON ICE! If I had the nerve, I would steal your glasses!! (oooh, I want those glasses SO MUCH) And if your stupid PSA doesn't stop the search, I will do the same thing that happened in 1994! It was my worst year! G on a Dartboard Although hilarious, this item (found near the border of Pengolia and Trans-Antarctica) ''proves that Link despises G with freat intensity. When PSA Agents found this, they laughed. They just couldn't help it! Notes One agent found a sticky note with the following message: :"Note to self. Investigate penguin micro, use his theorized doomsday device on USA. After interrogating and torturing, eat his glasses." He obviously has ulterior motives to destory Antarctica. Though, "Penguin Micro" is deemed insane. Videos The Search for Link. By Dancing Penguin. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bodB4sTcSJ0 ---- Link's Adventure Part 1 By POGOPUNK32 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csa4mMVvyMI NOTE: May appear less quality, as this video was made to be viewed in HD - POGOPUNK32 Pictures Image:Link.png Image:Image-LinkCardJitsu.PNG Image:Link can FIGHT!.png Image:Small Link.png Trivia Rumors *He might have superpowers. Confirmed facts Confimed facts by the Geek Squad and the Penguin Secret Agency: *Link is a penguin if you were wondering. *He used to be a Secret Agent. *He is a master ninja. *He's on the Purple Team. *His main enemy is G. *Link has a black puffle, Linky. He's evil too. *He lives in a hiding cave. *He is a pyromaniac. *Link and Newman became friends when they first saw each other. Now look at Them: Bff's. *He is in The Str00del Force Unanswered questions *How is Ford Car and Laua Auza and other evil (or not) civilains related to him? *Is he connected to the Evil Lake incidents? *Why is G his main enemy? *Why did he want to be secret? *What is he planning now? See Also * Ford Car and Dancing Penguin * Laua Auza * Captain Str00del * Newman * Mother-of-the-Puppets * Sergeant Str00del * Walrus * Sanity Penguin * Str00del Force * Chlorine * Sensei * Card-Jitsu Category:Str00del Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:South Pole Council Projects